This invention generally relates to clamps and, more particularly, to a mechanism that clampingly engages an elongated flexible member.
As is known, a number of devices are available that can be releasably affixed to an elongated flexible member, such as rope or the like. These devices are often referred to as "rope locks" or "rope clamps" and generally involve the use of a clamping member that is actuated into engagement with a rope, thereby pinching the rope and locking the mechanism with respect thereto. One particular prior art rope clamp comprises a body portion having a pair of tubular passages for receiving lengths of rope. A clamping member is rotatably disposed within the body member such that a portion of the clamping member can be rotated into and out of the tubular passages for clampingly engaging the lengths of rope therein. A lever arm extends from the clamping member to facilitate rotation of the clamping member between engaged and disengaged positions. Moreover, a locking mechanism is used to releasably fix the lever arm with respect to the body when in its engaged position, thereby preventing the clamping member from disengaging the ropes. Thus, in the engaged position the rope clamp is releasably fixed to the rope and in the disengaged position the rope is free to slide through the passages, thereby allowing the rope clamp to move longitudinally along the length of rope.
One of the drawbacks of this type of rope clamp is that it has only one operable position where the clamping member engages the rope. In other words, when the clamping member is pivoted to an engaged position, the clamping member extends into the tubular passage a predetermined amount. The clamping member cannot be rotated into the tubular passage any further to accommodate a smaller diameter rope or to further engage the clamping member with the rope. Likewise, with only one engaging position, the clamping member is unable to accommodate a larger rope or stiffer rope due to the inability of the clamping member to be rotated to the locked position. Moreover, the engaging pressure of the clamping member upon the rope cannot be controlled to allow the rope to slip when a predetermined tension is applied to the rope. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a rope clamp having a plurality of engaging positions which can be selectively utilized depending on the size of the rope, stiffness of the rope and desired clamping pressure to be applied to the rope. It would also be desirable to provide a rope clamp having an improved clamping member to better control clamping engagement with the rope.
The present invention provides these desirable features and overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages by employing an improved clamping member and a locking mechanism which selectively locks the clamping member in one of a plurality of engaged positions. Thus, the rope clamp of the present invention can accommodate ropes having varying diameters and stiffnesses. In addition, the rope clamp of the present invention can be engaged such that when a predetermined tension is applied to the rope, the rope is permitted to slip with respect to the rope clamp. Furthermore, the rope clamp of the present invention has a simplified two-piece design which is made of a lightweight plastic material and is easily manufactured, assembled and operated.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.